


Something Just Like This

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Backstory, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mick has a heart, Mild Smut, Pining, cute nerds, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Ray liked Nate. He asked Leonard for love advice.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This was so refreshing and fun to write! It's my first work for the fandom, and also my first time writing these characters and pairings. Hope I did them all justice! Now enjoy and please let me know what you think <3
> 
> Special thanks to UpsideAround who was a really fun and constructive beta for this <3!!

“I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero, some fairytale bliss, just something I can turn to,  somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this.”

— _Something Just Like This_ , Coldplay ft. The Chainsmokers

  
  
*

 

“Oh, Mick, please—” Leonard swallowed down a moan as Mick thrusted into him. Leonard’s asscheeks were spread against the edge of their quarter’s bed and it was starting to hurt. “I'm so close.”

“I bet you are.” Mick passed a hand over Leonard’s covered chest. All of their clothes were still on, besides the pair of PJ’s pants hanging around their thighs. 

Leonard let his head fall back, eyes rolling with pleasure and his hands tightened on Mick’s shoulders.

Mick’s hand pulled Leonard’s head up, a little aggressively but just enough to make Leonard even hotter.  “Look at me when I'm fucking you.”

“Always so bossy,” he answered with a lazy smirk.  Leonard kept eye contact, moaning and grunting each time Mick pushed into his ass.

When Mick noticed Leonard was close, —which he knew pretty well, given the twenty plus years of having sex with him— he hammered roughly into him. One thrust, a kiss on his cheek, another thrust, then an exchange of lustful looks, a third one and Leonard leaned in to kiss Mick.

Leonard kissed hungrily, breathlessly, expecting to be taken care of. Mick massaged his hip with his thumb and buried his fingers in Leonard’s round and sweet asscheeks. He kissed back with passion, then those beautiful asscheeks tensed around him and they both came in a  head-to-space moment.

When both of their bodies had stopped shuddering, they broke the kiss and panted for a few moments. Mick caressed Leonard’s face with the back of his fingers, giving him a smile Leonard loved to see.

Mick withdrew gently from his body and stepped back, putting his briefs and shorts in place. He also took his recently spurted shirt off.

“I'd say I'm sorry about that but I'm not,” Leonard said cockily. He pulled up his pants, adjusted his shirt back down and sat on their bed afterward.

“Don't ever be sorry about that, Len,” Mick said. He found a white tank top in the room drawers and put it on.

“Mick, can we talk for a moment? Before we go out for breakfast with the team.”

“Why don't I like the sound of that?” Mick asked, but went to sit next to Leonard.  “What's wrong?”

Leonard chuckled. “Nothings wrong. Look, the thing is that yesterday Ray asked me for advice. Love advice.

“Apparently he's interested in Nate and doesn't know how to move on from there. I asked him why having Rip and Amaya and literally everyone else in the ship he was asking _me_.”

“And what did he say?” Mick wondered.

“He told me that, ‘with all due respect’, he knew you and I were together.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, my next question was how did he know. I didn't even try to deny it. He said the way we looked out for each other was beyond friendship like.” Leonard smiled softly. “And that sometimes we've been loud and his room is next door.”

Mick shook his head. “Twenty-second-century technology and these walls aren't sound proof.”

Leonard giggled. “I know, right? But anyway, I wanted you to know that he knows.”

“Thanks. I don't mind. Not after knowing _Haircut is into Pretty_ , huh? Who would've thought it?”

“They're kind like you and me, if you think about it.” Mick nodded silently and placed his warm hand on Leonard’s knee.

“What did you advise him, by the way?”

“Hey guys,” Sara’s voice echoed in the ship. “Breakfast’s ready!”

“I'll tell you later, alright?” Leonard suggested. “All of that,” he vaguely pointed to the bed, “got me hungry.”

 

*

 

Ray’s hands were sweaty as he helped Rip set the table for breakfast. After his last conversation with Snart, he'd collected the guts to do this. 

_“First, if you're going to flirt, be subtle about it. You're usually straightforward and that might scare him off.”_

Easy. He just had to start subtly flirting with Nate without freaking him out.

“Morning, everyone,” Ray said in his characteristic cheerful voice. “How are you, buddy?” He palmed Nate’s shoulder and took a seat next to him.

“Awesome. You?” Nate said.

“Glad to see you.”

Nate’s looked confused.

“I mean, of course, all of you guys,” Ray explained.

“You are so weird, dude,” Jax said.

“C’mon, you say it like it surprises you,” Mick said. Leonard smirked and Ray was suddenly very interested in his pancake.

During the rest of the meal, he didn't talk at all.

 

*

 

Ray couldn't be subtle. It wasn't a part of his nature. He either blurted out whatever was in his head or he swallowed his feelings to prevent screwing up. There was no in between.

Still,  if he was going to listen to Snart’s advice he needed to be subtle. He never imagined to ask a former criminal of all people for love advice, but it was the obvious move when Leonard had been in a stable relationship for most of his lifetime.

It had been a reasonable advice, anyway. Leonard may not have told him something new, but if Ray needed a push, there was no better one than having someone else to recommend him to do what he, as a matter of fact, already planned on doing.

_“You know him, and you’re both nerds. I don’t know, talk to him about those sci-fi thingys you watch and read, or whatever it is that you’re always talking about. Show interest.”_

With Snart’s words in mind, he looked for Nate in the first place of the ship he suspected he would be.

“Are you doing some reading?” Ray asked, entering the library.

Nate looked up from the dusty book with his attention and smiled.

“Yeah, just learning a few things about mythology. I've been curious since you told me all of those stories about Kendra and Carter. I guessed after all that Mandela’s craziness in the ‘62, I could use a break.”

“Oh. I could tell you stories anytime you want.” He paused, realizing what he had just said. _Who in their right mind says that?!_ He continued to talk before the air got even more awkward. “I was going to check on you and then see if Rip could use my help to determine when do we have to go now.” It had come out as if Ray had memorized a script —and on top of that, as if he was a lousy actor, to begin with.

“Are you okay, Ray?” Concern crossed Nate’s face.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“Because you've been acting differently around me lately. Is there anything I need to apologize for—”

“What? No. Not at all. Things have never been better between us.”

Nate’s eyebrows rose at the defensive answer.

“Come on, we need a bro hug,” Ray said.

Before Nate knew it, Ray was wrapping his arms around him and palming his back. He was about to return the hug of sorts, but Ray ended it sooner than that by pulling apart and immediately taking a few steps back.

“See you around,” Ray said. He waved goodbye and left the library, hoping it had all looked less weird than he believed.

 

*

 

Ray stopped his clumsy flirting for a couple of days. He refused to keep embarrassing himself with the object of his affections and maybe even with the rest of their friends.

He intended to act as casual as he could around Nate, just like he always did before he even admitted to himself how much he liked his company, his jokes, his face, his whole body, and simply, Nathaniel Heywood in his highest expression.

He was daydreaming about all of that ( _ahem_ , Nate) while playing around with all the settings the ship had that he had no idea about, when the sound of footsteps made him turn around.

“Hey Ray,” Nate said, walking to the main deck, where Ray was standing.

Mick watched and listened carefully from his spot on the corner high-backed chair. He almost snickered at Ray’s quick trace of guiltiness on his face the moment the listened to Nate’s voice. He was so damn obvious.

Ray broke off his thoughts. “What's up, pal?” He replied casually.

“Two questions. First, later tonight I was planning on binging Stranger Things. I thought you may wanna join me?”

Ray’s face lit up. “Sure, sounds great.”

“Great,” Nate said, grinning widely.

“And second?”

“Amaya is wondering where chocolate chips are. Do you know, by any chance?”

Although the mention of Amaya brought up low-key jealousy, the question made Ray to completely forget it. “Chocolate chips? What are you guys doing?”

Nate giggled again. God, Ray was totally in for seeing that smile more often.

“What can I say? Her, Rip and I stayed late the other night and found out we all love baking.” Nate shrugged light-heartedly and Ray couldn’t have been more surprised. “No idea of where the chips are?”

“Oh, right. No, I don’t.”

“Kitchen, second drawer on the left,” Mick said, startling them both.

“Thanks, Mick,” Nate said. “See you later, man,” he added, nodding at Ray.

Ray nodded his goodbye, too overwhelmed by recently learned facts to form sentences. Once Nate had left, he sighed loudly.

“That much, huh?” Mick joked.

“What are you—” Ray started to ask, but Mick’s face spoke for itself. “I guess Snart told you.”

“Yeah. It's fun to see you trying to be casual.  ‘Glad to see you’? For real, Haircut?” Mick was half-laughing at Ray, but his other half was pitying his terrible attempts at flirting.

“How long have you even been there?” He asked, intentionally avoiding Mick’s remark.

Mick snorted. “Trust me, long enough.”

“I just don't want to screw things up,” Ray rushed to justify himself. “He's a good friend after all.”

Mick nodded sympathetically. “I get it. Maybe you can make the most of this date, right?”

Ray chuckled. “‘Netflix and chill’ and all of that kids are saying?”

“Uh, yeah. Whatever.”

 

*

 

“ _You two are close,  use that for your advantage. When you're alone with him, be more friendly than usual. Don't do that with someone else there, though. He might feel uncomfortable.”_  

They sat on the floor of Nate’s room, resting their backs and heads against Nate’s bed. Nate turned on his laptop and while he looked for the show, all Ray could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Nate there and then.

There was something so intimate about being alone with him, in his room, both in pajamas —Jesus, Ray was such a teenager again. A cliché one, even.

Thank God this was a rewatch because he hardly paid attention to the episodes. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder and yet his body literally craved to be closer to Nate.

Ray turned from the screen and looked at Nate; his greenish eyes focused on the laptop, his hair nicely pulled back after his shower. When Nate felt Ray’s gaze, he turned to him as well.

“What?” He asked, clueless.

Ray could've said a million things that would reveal his feelings, but he chose to easily lie.

“It's nothing, man. I think I'm just too sleepy to watch one more episode.” He faked a yawn and stood up. “Good night,” he said dryly before making his way to the door.

“Night, bud.”

Ray walked dejectedly to his room. He may not have been sleepy, but he was definitely tired of not having other option than bearing with his hidden emotions. Things should be a lot easier than being head over heels for a friend you potentially could lose if he didn’t like you back. Not to mention that they were both aboard of a time-travelling ship they wouldn’t be able to avoid if things went to hell between their friendship.

He flopped down on his bed, getting under the covers and feeling sorry for himself. He felt a little bit better at the thought that there was someone he could talk to, since she would always be there for him.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Doctor Palmer?”

“You know, right? About my feelings for him?”

“I am afraid I am indeed aware of your infatuation towards Mister Heywood.”

“Am I doing the right thing? You know everything,  right? Don't you know if I stand a chance with him?”

“I think it's worth taking a shot, as Mister Jackson would say.”

Ray smiled sympathetically.

“Can you do me a favor?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“Tomorrow, tell Rip to please team us up together on the mission, if it's possible. I'd like to share more time with him outside the Waverider.”

“I will,  Doctor Palmer.”

“Thank you,  Gideon. Good night. And you can call me Ray, by the way.”

“Have a good night, _Raymond_.”

 

*

 

“Haircut and I had a talk yesterday,” Mick said. He caressed Leonard’s arm, the one above the sheets that covered the rest of his naked body.

“Oh, you did?”

“Pretty boy invited him to watch something in his room. I wonder how it went.”

“Not to be pessimist, but I don't think something happened. I told him to avoid kissing and all that in the Waverider. You know we don’t, but only because Jax did us that favor,” Leonard said. They had nicely asked him to turn off the room communications—or at least those that allowed people outside to know what was going on on the inside.

“Good thing that's not the case,” Mick passed his hand above Leonard’s dick through the sheets. Leonard hummed at the feeling.

“God, Mick, can't you go a morning without morning sex?”

“You know that answer.”

“Do you think I did good telling him to try it? With Nate.”

Mick didn't reply and instead played with Leonard’s balls.

“Mick,” Leonard insisted.

“I think it's obvious they like each other, and that they would look _cute_ together.”

Satisfied with an answer, Leonard nodded distractedly and forgot about the matter.

“Now why don't you put that mouth to a better use, huh?” Leonard asked.

Mick smirked, rolled them over, took the covers off him and spread Leonard’s thighs.

“Don't have to ask twice.”

 

*

 

“Hey Ray, can I have word with you?” Leonard asked in the middle of the main deck.

Ray looked around, meeting with Professor Stein, Sara and Nate’s confused looks.

“Sure.”

They went to talk to the nearest hall of the Waverider; Leonard immediately beginning the conversation once they were there.

“Mick mentioned you and Nate had a date yesterday. “

Ray almost laughed at that.

“It definitely wasn't a date. We didn't make it to two episodes of Stranger Things before I left to go to my room.”

“I see. Look, if it doesn't look like he's interested, maybe you should drop it.”

“Why your change of mind?”

Leonard shrugged. “Because I remember when Mick and I sorted our shit out for the first time and how terrifying it was.”

Ray crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Have you two been together forever?”

Leonard chuckled. “Oh, not at all, kiddo. I dated several girls and a couple of boys before him. We were still in juvie, though, when we dared to try it out. It worked somehow, even when we were very immature. We've broken up twice since that.” Ray silently and carefully listened, knowing Snart hadn't been over yet.

“The first time we broke up we'd been together for a year, give or take —I've always been awful with dates. We didn't last a month. Then the second time, that was different. We were out of jail. We fought all the time. For money, for strategies…” Leonard sighed, then continued his speech.

“So one day, we decided to drop it. But we were still partners in crime. That was for three years in which, of course, we dated more people. Until one day, we went to celebrate a heist to a club and none of us had taken someone else. When we started drinking and with the hype of the moment…” He looked away, remembering that one hell of a night. “We made things up. And after that, we've always been together. I think those three years helped us both grow up and realize we didn't match that good with anyone else.”

Ray breathed heavily. “Wow. Seriously, wow. I just —What does that have to do with Nate and I?”

“If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right.  Please tell me Rip will send you two on the mission.”

 

*

 

Each of them was riding a horse. Ray’s was dark brown and Nate’s was white. Their outfits matched the time period, both wearing ridiculously funny brimless hats and uncomfortable long coats. 

“1492, what a time to be alive,” Nate said.

“If you're European,” Ray replied.

They were at the coastline of Guanahani, waiting for Rip and Amaya’s sign on the opposite side of a small hill so they would interfere in order to make Christopher Columbus’ crew feel curious about exploring the territory.

Apparently breaking history had pretty bad consequences, like preventing South America from being ever discovered. Or, at least in the right time.

 _There's no time like the present_ , Ray thought. _Well, this is technically the past but —Focus, Ray. Don't avoid the subject._

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Ray asked.

“I thought we were just doing so,” Nate said.

Ray smiled fondly.

He turned off the mic on his jacket and Nate’s eyes widened when he noticed.

“That serious?” Nate asked, turning his microphone off as well.

Ray sighed and his hands fidgeted on the horse's reins.

“Is everything okay?” Nate tried again.

“It's nothing bad. I hope. Not if you take this the best way possible. I just wanted us to have this talk in private. Can you believe I actually asked Rip to pair us up so I'd have the chance to talk to you?”

“What do you need to tell me?” Nate asked, concerned.

“Nate, the thing is,” he made a short pause, “that you're awesome. You're smart and interesting, funny, on top of that you're handsome and—” He directed his horse to step closer to Nate’s. “And I suck at flirting and at being subtle so you surely already know that I like you. As more than a friend. I'm just too scared of losing you like that.”

Nate was speechless. He would've wanted to stop Ray’s nonsense rambling before he was done, but he just couldn't. And then he was staring silently at Ray, perplexed.

“Can you say something, please?” Ray said, unconsciously fiddling again with the horse’s brakes.

Nate smiled, with cheeks turning pink, and leaned into Ray’s closeness. He pulled the horse he was riding towards him, as well. Their legs almost brushed next to each other and Ray was leaning in as well, even their breaths were becoming something to share.

Nate moved an inch closer to Ray, almost completely melting against him, his face was already angled- Ray’s horse suddenly reared up, the romantic atmosphere was lost but it settled into comfortable and sincere giggling from both men.

“Maybe later we can go to my room and finish this?” Nate asked. “I meant the talk, of course,” Nate clarified. “But the kissing would be a nice plus.”

“Sounds great,” Ray answered with a warm smile.

“Guys, are you in position?” Rip’s voice emanated from the comms. “I have eyes in _La Santa María_. Are you there?”

“That's Columbus’ ship,” Nate said.

Ray nodded and turned on his microphone again. “Yes, Captain. We are in position.”

 

*

 

“Knock, knock,” Nate said, standing in the doorway of Ray’s room.

Ray was laying on his bed, using a tablet, but at Nate’s presence he immediately put it away and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Hey. Come in. Gideon?”

“Yes, Raymond?”

“Could you give us the room, please?”

“Alright, gentlemen.”

“Can we actually do that?” Nate asked. He took a seat next to Ray.

“I previously discussed it with Rip. I honestly can't stop thinking Gideon is like God. You know, she sees everything, knows everything...”

“Didn't know you were religious.”

“I'm not. I was just using a reference.”

Nate chuckled.  “So…” He placed his hand on Ray’s forearm,  sliding it until he reached his hand. “Us, is that a thing?”

Ray interlaced his fingers with Nate’s.

“I was hoping, after this afternoon. If you want it to be, it is.” Ray put his other hand over their tangled ones.

“Ray, I suck at flirting just as much as you do. That Netflix thing? That was my attempt at having alone time with you. And I don't know the moment I realized it, but I also think you're handsome and very, very attractive. Integrally attractive.”

Ray snorted. He stared into Nate’s light eyes —Was it a more spectacular way of mixing up green and blue in someone’s irises?—getting drawn to him as if they were magnet and metal. They both finally closed the gap between them, kissing sweetly and with sentiment.

“I'd been waiting to do that for awhile,” Nate whispered.

“My thoughts exactly,” Ray said.

They kissed again,  that time more eagerly, mouths opening and lips sucking; Ray removed his hand from the embrace to hold Nate’s neck, guiding them both to move closer.

Nate’s hands roamed from Ray’s chest to his back, finally settling on his muscular waist. Their tongues practiced a sensual dance in the meantime; Nate shyly licking Ray’s bottom lip and Ray attempting to brush his tongue against Nate’s.

Ray locked his fingers in Nate’s short hair and they continued like that for a couple of minutes, until they separated gasping for air. The distance between their faces was minimal and the grip on each other's body was still firm.

“What if we lay down, hm?” Nate asked.

“Yeah.”

They fell on the bed next to each other, and then faced resting on their sides.

“That was…” Ray said.

Nate scooped closer to him. “Absolutely.” He cupped Ray’s face and kissed him —Holy crap, his jaw wasn't kidding around.

Ray inhaled deeply, stopping his body from letting loose and start trembling beneath Nate’s provocative actions. He kept calm enough, and their speed gradually slowed down to the point where they were sharing just smooches and pecks.

“Ray, I totally want this to be a thing.”

 

*

 

“Hey, Mick,” Nate said, jogging into the kitchen.

Mick looked up from his Cheddar sandwich. “Did it work?”

“Dude, thank you so much.” Nate put his hands tight together. In any case, Mick was worth praying for.

“You know what happens if you tell anyone I'm some sort of cupid, right?”

“Oh, trust me, the last thing I'm gonna do will be revealing the wise knowledge of the love guru you are.”

Nate left the room practically leaving a hearts trace. Mick chuckled.  He was just glad he'd been able to help those nerds to get together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
